The specific subject of this proposal is the investigation of attitudes and knowledge of and toward the pharmacist with respect to family planning, his present level of activity as a source of health information, counseling and referral; and his potential role in these areas. Three areas in which information will be systematically sought prior to initiation of a pilot project in this area are: 1. The willingness of the pharmacist to assume an extended role of high competence in the area of fertility control counseling. 2. The present level of knowledge of methods efficacy and competence of the pharmacist to assume such a role. 3. The acceptability of the community pharmacist in such a role to selected consumers. Data for the above will be obtained in the following fashions, respectively. 1. Through personal interview with pharmacists in the target area. 2. Through the administration to the pharmacists of a test of knowledge of methods of fertility control, their relative efficacy, relative safety, and proper use. 3. Through the use of a special KAP questionnaire administered to newly married consumers in the target area.